


Ringo Origins

by Menasay



Series: DemonHoodForest [1]
Category: DemonHoodForest
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M, Planet Kirikotetsu, Smut, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menasay/pseuds/Menasay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The young Mena, only twelve years of age wondered into a part of the forest where she was trapt by serveral hungry wolf demons. The demons were beautiful, in they're fullest form of wolf. They're illuminated silver coats that shinned betrayed their darkness and eviltys. Mena had been picking wild red roses for the upcoming wine festival for the angels. The wolves growled lowly and attacked her; she sheilded herself with her wings but felt nothing hit them.</p><p>In a sudden couple slashes from a large demon, the wolves were killed as if they we're nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ringo Origins

In a constulation far away from Earth a beautiful ruler named Meirika, Queen of the Angels and her faithful husband, Crentos, King of the Angels used to rule over a place Angels Forest. God, the angels leader; sat high on his throne, watching his beautiful angels, the ones who died, fly and play in they're own little place. The world was young, and he had made a small place for them because Heaven was still developing.

Meirika watched over all the angels, and this included her daughter, Mena.

Both Meirika and Crentos were happy to have bore a daughter in the watch of God's glory; but, Mena was differrent. Mena wondered the whole forest and then some as she grew older. God watched the mischivious little Mena where Meirika could not; but God's eyes were blindfolded by a large cloud of darkness. A King of Demons kept a certain area of the large forest conceiled from God's good graces.

The young Mena, only twelve years of age wondered into a part of the forest where she was trapt by serveral hungry wolf demons. The demons were beautiful, in they're fullest form of wolf. They're illuminated silver coats that shinned betrayed their darkness and eviltys. Mena had been picking wild red roses for the upcoming wine festival for the angels. The wolves growled lowly and attacked her; she sheilded herself with her wings but felt nothing hit them.

In a sudden couple slashes from a large demon, the wolves were killed as if they we're nothing. Mena slowly put her wings in and looked up at the huge creature, curious. The demon stared down at her with its red eyes, curious aswell. They both had never seen one of the others species before. A bit of blood was shown on Mena's clothes, she had put her wings away a bit too fast. The demon stared at her in oddity before he watched her come up to him and rest a hand on his as a sign of thanks.  
The demon stared at her then looked at his hand, he had never seen such a kind gesture before. He felt awkward so he took a step back and transformed down into a form that would be more suitting to show to an angel. Long, charming gray-silver hair came to drape on his shoulders before he tied it up. Around his body was a long cloak of light brown with the holy symbol of a cross on each upper arm. Around his waist corrected three black belts with one of them attached to a black chain. Under the cloak was simple black pants and the normal undergarmets further in. Mena's eyes widened and she blushed, bewildred by the transformation. The demon perked an eyebrow at her reaction before he scratched the back of his head.

"Don't stare at me girl."

"Ooo! Oh- I'm sorry! Uhm... My name is Mena. Wha-what's yours?"

"Krenodoes Asuza. I am a Prince of Demons. My father, a King of Demons. And you? What are you?"

"I am an angel. Uhm.. I'm the Princess of Angels."

"....Princess of Angels? Under God's good Graces?!? Hah! How unfun. Unlike you little girl, we demons can do whatever we want! No rules, no laws! Killing things is just one of our many splenders. What do you do for fun?"

"I pick flowers and play games like tag and hop scotch with the others."

"Pfft. Girl, do you want to have some real fun?"

".... Yeah."  
"Then come back here tomorrow, i'll show you what real fun is."

The next day rolled around and Mena returned to that same place. The young demon growled lowly and stared at her from behind a tree in his transformed form. He jumped out from behind the tree and landed on her back, pinning her arms down. She began to scream in terror. Krenodoes cocked his head sideways before he flipped her around so she could see him.

"It's just me, Mena."

She blushed deeply and stared in his eyes, shutting up. He caressed her cheek slowly then kissed her neck, breathing in her ear lightly before he began to suckle upon the fleash. Mena let out a moan when she felt an odd sensation go threw-out her body.

"I've never felt like this before."

"Really? Us demon's have done this since we we're six."

He looked  
at her clothes for a moment then began to strip her lower section slowly, kissing every part of it. She shivered slightly then moaned loudly when Kren put a finger inside of her.

"Wow; your.. tight!"

"I-Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah- Hell yeah!"

He smirks and presses a second finger into her, moving them in and out until he feels something break and splatter his fingertips. Mena's eyes widen as she looks at him.

"What- .. did you do?"

"I popped your cherry..."

Mena blushes and wraps her arms around Kren. He looks away for a moment and conjures up a bucket of water. He washes his hand then unzips his pants and brings out his barely hard dick. Mena blinks and reaches out, wrapping her fingers around the soft length. He groans when she does this, her touch is heavenly and gets him instantly hard.

He chuckles lightly to himself before he removes his nine inch dick from her hand and begins to press it into her tight pussy. Her eyes widen and she tears up a little as he courses into her insides, pushing her legs apart before he kisses her lips a bit roughly. He grunts and brings his cock out before he begins to thrust into her. She stares up at him and moans when he goes full in before she removes his large cloak. He watched her in oddisity, no other girl ever wanted to see his muscular body; but.. it felt right when she did this.

He mimic'd her actions and took off her shirt over her head before he leant back down and kissed her neck, sucking on it lightly, now leaving a mark. A bursting emotion undertook Kren's mind, he was happy. This wasn't just about pleasure for him; or her. Laughter burst threw them as they rolled each other over and continued thrusting into each other. Kren landed over Mena again and kissed the mark he had made. A forbidden joy, love; forbidden love.

She finally moaned loudly reaching her climaxing before he brought her onto his lap and thrusted a few more times, cumming inside of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed joyessly.

 

"Y'know... I've had others like this... but none of them make me feel as good as you do. I don't feel the Pain of Hell when i'm with you so i'll protect you," he whispered into her ear.

The next, rainy day Mena was beseached to the King's throne. God asked her where she had been. She replied simply, in the Garden of Eden, tasting the fruit of the Tree of Love. God stared at her in awe. What twelve year old knew of Love? Mena's mother, Meirika walked up behind young Mena and covered her mouth. "M'lord, my daughter means nothing by this! She must know not of what love is."

Mena pushed her mothers hand away.

"I know of love, of happiness and its beautiful splenders."

God stared at her again and spoke forth, "Then pray my child, pray and tell me; thine what is this love you speak of? What is thy's name?"

"Thy's name is Krenodoes Asuza."

Meirika gasped out and backed away from her child, feeling sick to her stomach. A demon!?! A demon has layed its awful hands upon my daughters beautiful stomach! How disgusting! God looked upon Mena as if she was a wretch. He stood tall and looked around, watching his good angels play.

"....Leave. Thy cannot longer be here for thine has broken a rule of life and must now live without thine mother and thine father. Thy must leave my sight and good graces. Thine is no-longer welcome here for beseaching the rule of the nth. Thine rule of harmony and no-long lust. For lust is among the deadliest sins and thine has done so with knowledge of doing so."

But, God was wrong. God was wrong! Mena loved Kren and he loved her! It may have been forbidden but it hurt Mena deeply when God told her that she had to leave. She was... dirty; tainted? Meirika began to cry when God had told Menasay that she had to leave, but could not stop her.  
As God had spoken, the angels around grew furious at Mena for doing such a dirty deed. Some of them began to take arms and aimmed they're arrows at her body. She opened her wings to find they were now black, dark as night. The angels gaspped in horror before they opened they're own and took off after her as she took flight.  
After about an hour of flying Mena grew tired and was finally shot in the side by an arrow. The angel head leader noticed the arrow and took a dive in a circle and headed back to Gods good Graces. The other angels followed as no shocks of pain went threw their hearts from what they had done. Mena hit the ground in pain and pulled the arrow out but watched as her blood flowed freely. It hurt, she had never felt such a pain this strong before.  
MenasHourOfDeath.jpg

As she coughed up blood from the wound in her side a rush of memories flooded her mind. As she sunk into a lean against a black rock her eyes widened and an odd apperatus appeared in her hand. She could hear Krenodoes' voice from the other side.

"Mena, I sense something is wrong?"

"Uhm.. yes.. I was shot in the side with an arrow and.. there's this red stuff.. pouring out of the hole everywhere..."

"Oh- no- Mena.. That's blood. It's what keeps you alive.. cover the hole."

Mena nodded and placed her hand over the wound; the other hand still holding the cell-like apperatus. Tears streamed her cheeks from pain and hopelessness as Kren began to speak again.

"My dearest Love, I will be there soon. I'm bringing two broken angels with me. They want to help you. They heard about what happened and thought it was cruel."

Krenodoes turned back into his monstrosity of a demonic self and began running threw the woods twards Mena. Two broken angels followed him, one with no sight and one with no hearing. As Krenodoes ran threw the woods he felt an awkward change happen. His body shape-shifted on its own. He became human.  
God was trying his hardest to keep Krenodoes away from the fading Mena. But alas, to no avail. The two broken angels picked up Krenodoes and flew quickly to Mena's location. Mena watched as the apperatus in her hand dissapeared into nothing before she sall the angels carrying Kren. She went to run to him but fell back into the same weak slump.  
Krenodoes forced the shape-shift back into the form he appeared to Mena in for the first time as he walked over to her and layed his hand over hers.

"You won't be able to live under God's good Graces or withen Hell's demonicy... But you'll be able to live."

"What about-?"

"Shhhh Mena," he pressed a finger to her lips and kissed her forehead, "Protect our child. Raise her well."

In a sudden flash of red light and a scream of the utmost pain Krenodoes took his own life and raced his energy into Mena's wound and body. A gasp was sounded from Mena's mouth as her body was struck with so much power at once. The wound healed, her clothes changed, her left eye became red and her hair shortened and became a pure white.  
The two broken angels lifted her body up and flew to a place where God could no longer track her and no Demons would dare go, Earth. They took her to a very secure and heavily tree'd forest.

In this forest there was only one building, a tall, well-built castle. The castle had been inhabitted by the broken angels Krenodoes had taken in. Mena was placed in a room high up with beautiful red curtains and a beautiful satin based bed. She had passed out from the overload of power; sleeping deeply as her body began to change. The broken angels watched over for her for about one whole year before her transformation was complete and she awakened.

"Kren..o..does?"

"Your awake. Good; finally. I have very much to tell you of wence you slept threw."

"How long was I out?"

"A full year..."

"Oh my gawd- my child!"

"Hush, Mena. Settle. We took out the young unborn and placed her in a tube for when your body is ready to bare its second child."

"Second child?"

"Kubra Maebrecaa has predicted that you'd die giving birth to your first born daughter. So, he said to change it... you must bare first a son. By a man.. you.. uhm, love or don't. But they must have great power."

"Who is this Kubra Maebrecaa?"

"Kubra is... a werewolf; a very large and royal blooded were. He has the ability of sight seeing. He is one of the most respected and demented killers of the Basin of Fleash."

"I see? How do I know I can trust him?"

"His predictions always come true."

"Did he predict anything else with me?"

"He predicted that... down the line you will become a noble ruler and have a kind streak to those who are like you."

"Indeed. Goodevening young one."

Both of the broken angels moved to the sides of Mena, looking to the noble werewolf as he walked in. His furr was white and gray, eyes white and blind while his body was heavily muscled. Large teeth made up the giant were's mouth and the only thing he wore was a simple bloodied loincloth of the scratchiest but thinnest bark. Mena's eyes widened in fear before the feeling quickly subsided. The were smiled at her reaction.

"You have nothing to fear. Though you still smell tasty to my kind, you could kill me in a heartbeat."

"What do you mean?"

"Take a look at yourself in that piece of broken glass over there," he pointed at an object that was similar to now-a-days mirror's.  
Mena nodded a bit then walked infront of the object, eyes widening at what they now beheld.

"I'm-..."

 

"Beautiful.."


End file.
